The Missing Pieces to the Puzzle
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: A girl, her best friend, her crush, and her little brother are off to look for a way to get back to normal. Without the philosophers stone. more info inside Rated T because well Edward's in it. AlxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Pieces to the Puzzle

A girl, her best friend, her crush, and her little brother are off to look for a way to get back to normal. Without the philosophers stone. Ace, being her best friend, Al being her closest friend and her crush, Benjamin her brother are off to find out just how to regain missing memories and parts of their lives. Alexandria, call her that and she'll rip any automail off of your body or make it so you need automail, is 16 years old and already a dog of the military. She keeps feeling like she has a crush on her best friend, Alphonse Elric, having lost her arm at age 9 she has spent the entire 7 years trying to find a way to get that body part back. Benjamin, or Ben, is her younger brother by a year having lost his leg from his ankle down wants his sister to be happy. He may seem overprotective but it's because he's seen his older sister depressed before and doesn't want her to be depressed again. Ace, well just um Ace, the outgoing of the pack. Can be serious at times but only if he needs to be serious and cold. Alphonse, or Al, once trapped in a suit of armor with a disembodied voice now back to normal and trying to help out his friends.

Their lives were normal until that night…

* * *

"Benny this will bring daddy back to us." Whispered nine year old Alexandria

"But Uncle told us that he couldn't come back." Whimpered eight year old Benjamin

"Sometimes grownups aren't always right Benjamin. Sometimes they can be wrong. Like that doctor who said daddy would live when he was sick." Alexandria said while making the human transmutation circle.

"But Alex, Uncle warned us what can lose body parts here."

"We won't be that dumb Benny."

"But remember what happened to Edward and Alphonse?"

"We'll be more careful! Now shut up and let's start!"

They started to do the alchemy needed to bring their father who had died from a disease no one knew about, the circle was glowing gold and they thought it was going perfectly fine but then beams of red and purple started to blast all over the place.

"ALEX!" shouted Benjamin as something touched his ankle and his foot from the ankle down disappeared.

"Benjamin!" shouted Alexandria as she ran to her brother. Something touched her shoulder and her arm disenagrated. Leaving only a bloody stump in its spot.

"Benny… call Pinako..." whimpered Alex as the light turned black.

* * *

~7 years later~

"Alex! Ed and Al are coming home!" shouted Benny as he jumped around with his automail foot.

"I know. Ed didn't say what was going on but he sounded excited." Said the now sixteen year old Alexandria

"Winry said she wanted us to go to her house so we can make cookies." Fifteen year old Benjamin said his gray eyes shining with excitement.

"Let me get dressed first Benny." Said Alex. Her waist length chestnut brown hair was messy from sleep and exhaustion could be seen easily from the way she moved. She hadn't slept that well ever since the Elric brothers left the last time.

"Okay but hurry!"

Alex laughed slightly her silver eyes filled with laughter and went and changed into her normal black knee length leggings, white t-shirt that went down to her lower thighs, denim jacket and black combat boots and the gold heart locket that was her mothers. She brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail with some of her hair falling out of it.

"Ready?" asked Benny

His black hair was kept short, only went down to his ears, and his piercing gray eyes and tan skin could easily tell you that he was a farmer of types.

"Oh shit. Benny I need to go to the farmers market and get food so we can eat tonight. Tell Alphonse and Edward that I say hi if I'm not back when they arrive!" yelled Alexandria as she ran off.

* * *

~That night~

"Hey Alex. Whats for dinner?"

"Stew." Said Alex as she put the ingredients for her famous beef stew into a pot

"Cool." Said Benny

"So how were Al and Ed?" Alex asked as she stirred the soup.

"They were good."

"What was the surprise?"

"You'll have to figure that one by yourself. I'm helping Winry tomorrow so you're gonna be alone."

"Okay."

As soon as the soup was done they sat down and ate in silence. "Oh and Ben could you feed Misty please?" Misty's the gray and black cat that Al brought home when he visited us once.

"Okay. Are you feeling alright sis?" asked Benjamin

"I'm fine. Just tired." his sister answered.

"Okay. Well night sis."

Alex nodded and went to bed.

* * *

~Next morning~

"Alex I'm going to Winry's!" shouted Benny upstairs.

"Okay!" yelled Alex. She was dressed in her normal garb and heading downstairs to work on a song with her piano.

"Everyone's gotta go their way… No that sounds dumb…. Everyone says they need to go their own way in life… That sounds much better… trying to figure out the way they can go may be the hardest thing to do." (I actually wrote the song stuff so please ask before stealing) said Alex singing the parts she needed to and playing notes on her piano.

Misty started to scratch at the door.

"Whats wrong kitty?" Alex asked standing up and walking to the door.

She looked out the little peephole thing and gasped opened the door and started to run.

"Al!" she yelled jumping onto her best friend.

"Hey Alex." He hugged her back.

"You're back. You're you again!" she hugged him tighter.

"Edward helped me."

She stood up fixing her clothes.

"Alphonse Elric you never ever do that again!" she yelled hitting him in the chest.

"Okay I won't do that ever again." (I'm having Ed keep his alchemy *spoiler for anyone who hasn't seen it that far.)

"So how's Ed?"

"Right now he's probably talking with Winry. And he's fine. He didn't get his arm and leg back though."

"What about the Philosophers Stone?"

"We would've had to sacrifice a human. Our father-"

"Wait you saw your father?" Alex said cutting him off.

"Yeah we did. Well Ed did. I don't remember much of the entire trip really."

"Oh. C'mon lets go inside. Wait why do you have a cane?" asked Alex pointing at the cane that Alphonse was using to walk with.

"I still need to get my muscle strength back. After being behind the gate so long it'll take me awhile to get it all back but I'll get it back." Explained Alphonse

"Okay. Gosh it's good to see you back to being yourself. I missed you." Alex hugged him once again.

"So did you make some more of those yummy muffins you used to make?"

"Yeah. The ones with the huge blueberries? Those are in the house. Freshly made from this morning."

Al grinned widely at her.

"Let's get some food into you Alphonse. You still look skinny." They both laughed walking inside the house.

* * *

What was supposed to be only a five hundred word intro turned into a big chapter. It's just a little thing with bits and pieces of their lives before the adventure started. Anything that's in large amounts of _italic_ letters are flashbacks from well the past. Now I'm gonna have this be a thing I'll update weekly cause I have some other stories and school starting soon. I'll try to update this weekend but I don't know if I have to time too.

Oh and thanks to ThePokemonNerd for sending me in the OC which is Ace. I don't need any more OC's though. So please don't ask. Well bye guys!

-SeaFoam-


	2. Chapter 2

The Missing Pieces to the Puzzle

Chapter 2

~Alex POV~

"So Alphonse has Edward manned up and asked Winry out yet?" I asked Alphonse as I set a muffin in front of him.

"I don't believe so." Said Alphonse with a thinking face

"Those two will most likely be kissing in the rain by the end of the week. How long are you guys staying here for?"

"A couple of weeks. Just until I get my strength back. Why are you wearing gloves? You used to hate them."

I moved my automail arm behind my back. "Oh you don't remember…"

"What happened, Alex?"

"I tried to bring my dad back. I lost my arm and Benny lost his leg from the ankle down. It was stupid of us to try after what had happened to you and Edward but we just wanted our dad back." Tears filled my eyes at that memory.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that Alex." Al said while standing up.

"It's okay Al. Me and Benny are just fine and we'll live with this."

"Maybe theres another way to get your body parts back."

"But the Philosophers Stone don't you remember what it needs?"

"Humans. A sacrifice. How did you know?"

"You mentioned it in a letter. You sent that letter to me last year in December. Right before the holidays."

"Oh. So have you written any songs lately?"

"I was working on one earlier but I'm having some trouble with it."

"Can I hear what you got?"

"Sure let me grab my song book…" I walked into the living room and found Misty lying on my song book.  
"Hey you silly kitty." I said lifting her up. She jumped onto my shoulder and hung on as I walked into the kitchen.

"Is that Misty?" asked Al as he pet Misty behind her ear.

"You remembered her!" I said smiling at him.

"Well she was a gift for you."

"I can't believe you remembered that. That was when you were in that suit of armor. Which those are super hard to hug!"

"Well is this better?" he hugged me. I smiled and hugged back.

We sat in silence for the next 5 minutes while I leafed through my notebook for a finished song.

"Heres one! It's pretty stupid though…"

"Well let's hear it."

(And no I didn't write this song lol."

"Well it's supposed to be for two people. Meaning it's a duet but I'll try…"

I looked and saw my brother's guitar and started playing:

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/j/jason_mraz_feat_colbie_ ]  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh"

"Some parts are meant for a guy to sing but it's good as it for now."

"That was really good. Well how about we put together a picnic lunch and call Winry and Ed and go have a lunch by the lake with them?" asked Al as he smiled at me.

I blushed slightly. "Sure. Let me go get changed." It was hot out and my clothing was way to warm for today.

"I'll call Ace as well." I nodded and walked upstairs to change. I changed into a pair of white ankle length leggings, a white and blue tunic and my combat boots. I put my jacket on and didn't bother putting gloves on. I brushed out my hair and put it into two braids piling the on top of my head.

I walked downstairs putting my locket on.

"Ready?" asked Alphonse.

"Yep, yep, yep." I made some sandwiches and put some bottled water into the basket with a bowl of fruit and a couple bottles of milk and then put napkins in and closed the basket.

"Let's get going." Said Al and we walked out of the room hand and hand just like all times.

"So is Ed still shorter than me?"

"He's still as short as ever if that's what you're asking." Said Al smiling.

I smirked and then laughed. "Well pea brain is still a pea brain. Maybe he'll drink his milk this time."

"I don't think he will. There they are."

"Hey Edward hey Winry!" I then saw Benny and Ace talking.

"Hey sis." Said Ben while hugging me.

"Hey Ben. Hey Ace."

"Hey Alex." Ace said.

"So Ben have you met any cute girls?" asked Edward.

"Well theres this one in town…" (I need an OC for that! Just one will be chosen! Age 15 please. And please no nasty personality must be female)

I smiled. He has this massive crush on this one girl in town. They went to school for a little bit but then she left for some reason. He hasn't seen her in a year.

"That's cool." Said Edward as he eyed the basket.

"Here Edward." I handed him the basket, "don't eat it all. It might make you shorter."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN A MICROSCOPE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE HIM!" shouted Edward

"Calm down brother." Said Alphonse as he put a hand on Ed's shoulder

"Fine but this isn't it." Said Edward.

"Maybe if you drank your milk you wouldn't be short." I quipped as I took a sandwich out (I used quipped correctly right?)

"Grrr… MILK TASTES LIKE VOMIT AND I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT VOMIT TASTES LIKE!" Ed then proceeded to chasing me in circles around the park.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

Haha and theres the chapter. Oh and I forgot to put that I own nothing but my original characters except Ace belongs to ThePokemonNerd. So adios amigos !


End file.
